


Weathered Sea Glass

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock's Parents, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cooking, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Domestic Aziraphale, Domestic Crowley, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Ineffable Dads, Lower Tadfield, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ocean, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock is happy, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Warlock gets the home he always deserved.





	Weathered Sea Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Hope

The ocean breeze swept through Warlock’s hair as he padded down the sand looking for seashells. Dusk was dipping toward the horizon into night, Aziraphale called out from the top of the hill. Dinner was ready. 

Warlock bounded back to the cottage, a two shells and a handful of beach glass crammed into his pockets. He presented one to each parent, gold and white spirals for Aziraphale, navy blue and brown for Crowley. They were added to the display on one of Aziraphale’s bookshelves that now contained more knick knacks and sea glass than books. 

For dinner Aziraphale crafted a shepherd's pie with perfect golden crust. Crowley watched Warlock dig in with bright eyes and puffy cheeks. He looked alive. Real. 

“How was school today?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Good.” Warlock chirped “Adam caused an explosion in Chemistry. Again.” 

“That’s our boy.” Crowley murmured.

After their meal they curled up on the couch to watch some baking show that Warlock had introduced them to. He laid his head on Crowley’s lap and closed his eyes as the demon scratched his back just like he had when Warlock was a child. Aziraphale glanced to his husband, both their eyes were full of calm, love. This felt right. This clicked into place in their lives and brought the whole place to life with a delightful hum. 

Warlock’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep, only kind dreams dancing behind his eyelids. Gently, Crowley lifted him from his lap and carried him off to his bedroom, a soft song trilling from his lips. Aziraphale followed not too far behind him with a content smile. 

When they laid in bed that night their heartbeats rested with the silence of the earth. There was hope yet for the world that was to come. That world now contained a son they didn’t expect to have and yet could no longer imagine their little cottage without. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all. 
> 
> This concludes my short series about Warlock (for now). It was a nice set to flex my fluff muscles with.
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
